Time Spirit
by Raine1o1
Summary: Because of that story... one's life shall be repeated if truth shall not be said... (A/N: Formerly known as, "Zeitgeist")
1. Chapter 1

Yo! Uhmm.. So, here's the thing.. Hehe

I didn't ABANDONED "**Confession Challenges**"! :)

It's still on going..

C.C. is originally a** four** chap story.. Since I was easily overwhelmed (^_^)v

I decided to prolong it... And now, I haven't thought about what kind of plot I'm going to do for the eight chap.. Hehe :D

While waiting.. Here's a new story..

And Oh? Don't worry... This story is also Multi-chap.. But it is just already written down, so I don't have to think of a plot for the next upcoming chap.. :)

And i think, this story will be updated fast.. Since it's already planned.. :D

So much for that.. On with the story! X)

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters aside from the story.

* * *

"Mugi, this is so awesome!" exclaimed Ritsu.

"No need to be awe." Mugi smiled while entering the door, "I did offer you all a rest house, didn't I?" She then watched the others entered, "Because, we need to practice for the upcoming school festival."

"Man..." pouted Ritsu, seconds later she received a bump on her head.

"We're not here to take a vacation, baka!" Mio retrieved her hand and watched Ritsu aiding her head.

"Now, now.. Save your little love affections later. I'll guide you now to your rooms." Mugi gave a sparkling eyes and a bright smile before turning her back and leaded the way.

.

.

.

"Neh, Azu-nyan?" Yui whispered.

"What is it, Yui-senpai?"

"They're not sick form our travel, right?"

"I don't think so, Yui-senpai. Why do you think they are?"

"Ricchan and Mio-chan has a red face!"

* * *

"Ricchan, Mio-chan? This will be your room." Mugi handed the key over to Ritsu.

"Huh? We'll share rooms?" Ritsu cocks an eyebrow.

"Is there a problem, Ricchan?"

"Well, Mio likes to be alone... In the dark... With all those gho~Ow!" Ritsu yelped in pain and holds her head.

"Sorry to be your roommate!" Mio crossed her arms and huffing.

'That's so Moe! Dammit..' "Aww, I'm sorry Mio..." shaking Mio's shoulder who didn't budge a thing. "Come on Mio... I was just kidding.." Ritsu then hugged Mio from behind. Certainly not noticing Mio's red face.

"Baka!"

On the other hand, Mugi is now on the verge of holding down her breath, just not to stifle a nosebleed. 'Oh my, I think they forgot that I'm still here. I better leave them alone.' she then giggled silently and slowly leaving the two.

* * *

After practicing for two hours, there is always a first one to whine.

"Oh man, that's enough for today! My arms are numb!" Ritsu protest. Dropping the drum sticks on purpose.

"It's your fault, baka! You're the one who's rushing." Mio said while putting down her bass.

"Hehe..." Ritsu grinned and scratched the back of her head.

"Okay everyone, let's have a tea break near the fireplace."

"Yay! Cake and tea!" Yui hopped in excitement.

"Yui-senpai! Put your guitar down please..."

"That's our Mugi!" Ritsu hurriedly stood up and sat near the fire place. Mio rubbed her temple and sighed.

.

.

.

While having tea, they noticed that Ritsu is staring outside the window.

"Ritsu-senpai, is there something wrong?" Azusa asked.

"..."

"Senpai!"

"Wha~huh?" Ritsu looks at them with an curious look.

"You're staring outside. Is there any problem?" said the junior.

"Nothing..." she looks back at the window.

"Ricchan, if you have any problems you can tell us anytime." Mugi assured.

"Ah no, it's nothing really!"

"You're not very convincing, Ritsu." Mio said calmly then sipped her tea.

"Okay, okay... There really is no problem, alright? I was just thinking about something." Ritsu, for the first time, spoke with a serious tone which makes everyone surprise. Except for one airhead who's munching her cake.

"What are you thinking about?" Mio asked.

"Well..." Ritsu then faced Mugi, "Neh Mugi?"

"Yes, Ricchan?"

"This island belongs to your family, right?"

Mugi nods.

"So, there are no other habitants here aside from the caretakers and guards, right?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

"What's your point, Ritsu?" deadpanned Mio met her eyes.

"Well, do you by chance know any stories about this island?"

"Stories? Hmm..." Mugi lays a finger under her chin and looks up, after a few seconds, she then looked back. "Yes, I remembered something. It's a story common from the caretakers." she then smiled.

"Really? About what?" Exclaimed Ritsu out of excitement.

There's a brief pause Mugi created before responding.

"The Time Spirit."

"Time Spirit?" everyone chorused except for Mio who's eyes went wide.

"Yes" Mugi confirmed.

"Spi-Spi-Spirit!?" Mio shrieked and covered her ears.

"It's not what you think, Mio-chan." Mugi patted Mio's back.

"R-Really?" Mio looks up with teary eyes and a slightly blushed face.

'Whoa! That's so CUTE!' Ritsu thought while staring at Mio with wide eyes.

'Mio-chan's so cute..' Mugi smiled.

'Oh my God! Mio-senpai's to cute to be true!' Azusa mentally protest.

'Mio-chan's so Moe Moe..' Yui thought while still munching her cake.

Ritsu first snapped back, 'Oh no, not good! Keep your cool Ritsu.' she then scooted next to Mio, "Y-Yeah, Mio. Don't worry." she then embraced her scaredy-cat of a bestfriend. "I'm still curious about it though, if you don't want to listen then here." she handed her iPod.

"N-No, it's okay. I can manage myself." wiping some tears away.

"Ya sure?"

Mio nodded.

Mugi saw the situation being take cared of, she continued her story. "As I was saying, the Time Spirit is not a ghost." Mugi then looked at the two with a mysterious smile playing on her face.

"Continue, Mugi-senpai."

"the caretakers talked about this... It's in the island itself. They say that, the time spirit choses its victim. But haven't recorded any deaths of any victims."

"Really? Where did this story came from, Mugi?" Ritsu asked.

"Well before, the owner of this island are the Nazi's. The German government built their camp somewhere here within the island in early World War two. And later on abandoned this place, and years later after the war, my ancestors bought this place."

"Wow, I never knew that the German government entered our country. It wasn't included in our history class." said Azusa.

"Well, Azusa-chan. It's true that it is not included in our history, coz their stay wasn't that long."

"Oh, is it because of the~"

"~Time Spirit…" Yui continued, which makes them turned their heads to the airhead.

"That's right, Yui-chan." Mugi smiled. Yui then continued munching on the cake.

As the story goes on, Mio scooted much closer to Ritsu for comfort without noticing it. Ritsu, on the other hand, snaked an arm around Mio's waist and pulled her closer complimenting Mio's actions. Mio then noticed the sudden act of Ritsu and immediately blush but still in her position, not moving an inch.

Their actions didn't pass by the other three's cunning eyes.

"…and what happened next, Mugi?" Ritsu asked making the girl in question snapped back to reality.

"Mugi?" Mio pondered.

"…Oh! Well, it was all because of the time spirit."

"Ahh…" in coincidence, everyone said it in a chorus.

* * *

Everyone got back to their rooms except for Mio and Ritsu.

"Neh, Mio? Wake up.."

No response from the latter.

"Mio?" Ritsu shook Mio's shoulder gently but still the girl in nuisance hadn't woken up.

'Man, she's that tired?' Ritsu thought. She then positioned herself at Mio's side. "Okay… woops…" Ritsu carried Mio in a bridal style. 'She's not as heavy as I thought… heh! Maybe I should stop teasing her about her weight.' Ritsu smiled on her thoughts, she then proceeds to their room.

-click-

* * *

'It feels like I'm floating…' Mio wondered. So she slowly opened her eyes and found herself in Ritsu's arms. Her eyes directly went wide without Ritsu noticing it since her carrier is too focused on the road.

'Oh my God! Is this for real?' Mio mentally panicked. 'Might as well grab this chance…' she then moved much closer without Ritsu minding her. She continued her false sleep.

"Wow? Is her dream that nice to be able to smile like that?" Ritsu then chuckled.

Mio's face is now bursting in hue red coz of Ritsu's compliment. But thanks to the darkness, Ritsu didn't notice her blush.

**…to be continued.**

* * *

hehehe thanks for reading!

this story will be updated fast! :D

review please! :)

arigatou... ;)

God bless...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters aside from the story.

* * *

After a few minutes, they've reach the room. Ritsu then puts Mio down on the bed. "Yosh..." After putting her down she then straightened her back, and when she was about to leave for a bath, Mio grabs the hem of her shirt.

"What?... I need to wash my face Mio."

She then sighed after Mio didn't respond. "Oh boy..." she then positioned herself beside the latter and encircled her arms on her waist pulling her even closer. Hugging her from behind and buries her face on the crook of Mio's neck which makes the girl in captive froze while blushing madly.

Little does Ritsu know that Mio is aware of every move she's making.

'I wish I could tell you Ritsu... But I'm afraid that it'll break our friendship, I don't even know if I can stand the fact that you'll be away from me...because of my feelings...' tears starting to leak out from Mio's eyes, she then manage to wipe it away without moving except her arms.

Mio then felt Ritsu's nose at the back of her head, "Hmm.. Mio's scent suites her... sweet."

Mio erratically burst in red, 'Stop saying things like that, baka! You don't know how much I'm losing it!' she then wanted to punch Ritsu out of her sweetness. 'Ritsu, I want our friendship to be more than just bestfriends. It hurts. So bad.'

* * *

When morning came, Mio is the first one to wake up.

"Hnnn~" her eyes went wide and found herself utterly mute. Ritsu's sleeping face is just an inch away. It can initiate a kiss actually. And to think, Ritsu looks incredibly and handsomely cute without her headband.

She then moved away before Ritsu woke up seeing them in that position.

"The morning is so cruel to me..." she muttered.

The latter then woke up, "Hnnn~ who's cruel Mio?" Ritsu sat up and looks at Mio while rubbing her teary eyes.

Surprised, 'YOU! Your looks are killing me right now!' of course she wouldn't say that out loud. "N-Nothing!" she then directly stood up after stretching, "I-I'll take a bath first."

"Take your time, honey!" Ritsu then smiled at her.

Mio stop dead at the spot she's standing after hearing the word 'honey'. Ritsu then burst into laughter which later on awarded on the head.

* * *

At the kitchen, Mugi was preparing their breakfast when Azusa entered.

"Good morning, Mugi-senpai." greeted the junior who is then followed by Yui.

"Good morning, Mugi-chan!" she then jumped on her kouhai, "Good morning, Azu-nyan!"

Azusa is struggling to escape Yui death grip, "Please let go of me, Yui-senpai!"

Mugi smiled at the two, "Good morning to you too Azusa-chan, Yui-chan." she shifted her gaze after seeing Ritsu entering who is then followed by Mio.

"Yo! Good morning everyone!"

"Good morning everyone." Mio greeted with a smile.

.

.

.

After eating breakfast, they are all seated in the living room except for Mugi.

"What time will we pract~" "Let's play at the beach!" Azusa was cutted off by Ritsu.

"Yeah!" Yui supported.

Seconds later, Ritsu was awarded on the head. "Ow... Why only me?" Ritsu groan in pain.

Mio's eyebrow twitched, "Because! You should be the one encouraging your members to practice instead of encouraging them in slacking around!"

Ritsu only pouted in defeat.

"My, my..." Mugi entered the room, "Such a lively morning." she then smiled.

"Oh, Mugi-senpai!"

"Where have you been, Mugi-chan?" Yui asked.

"Oh, I just printed this photo." showing them the photo she's holding.

"Who's that Mugi-senpai?" Azusa asked while staring at the image, "Wait, that's~"

"~Ricchan and Mio-chan!" Yui continued.

"What?" Ritsu asked in surprise.

"Here, Ritsu-senpai..." Passing the photo to her senior.

Ritsu and Mio squinted their eyes for a moment before realizing the content of the photo.

'This was last night... How did Mugi...' Ritsu's thoughts trailed-off as she looks at Mugi who's smiling brightly.

Ritsu sighed, "Well, I couldn't just leave Mio sleeping in the living room. I couldn't just wake her up since she's sleeping so soundly." she then looked away.

Mio blushed at Ritsu's sweet doing. "R-Ritsu... Am I heavy?" she asked timidly while looking at the floor.

"No... Not even close." 'Gaah! My back is starting to itch!'

Mio's blushes exaggerates even more. The other three is just watching them silently.

"I think because... You didn't eat dinner that much."

Ritsu then burst into laughter and was then silence after a fist hits her head.

'Nice... You just ruined the mood!' Mio then huffs away.

* * *

Afternoon came and they are still practicing.

"Hey! That's enough for today. My arms are going to fall off if we'll still continue." Ritsu protest.

"Hmm... Well, I think that's enough for today. Good job everyone!" Mio complimented.

"Tea everyone?" Mugi called out while holding a tea set.

"Yay! Cake!" Yui hopped towards Mugi while the other three is bewildered. 'Since when did she...?'

.

.

.

After a brief tea time, they found Ritsu again staring outside.

"Is there something wrong, Ricchan?" Yui asked while licking the icing on the fork.

"Huh? Oh... nothing."

"Not pretty convincing, Ritsu." Mio pondered.

"So dejá vu guys." Ritsu turns her head to them with a deadpanned look, "Please, I have no problem okay? I was just thinking about a game."

"A game?" the four said in unison.

"Yes, a game about the Time Spirit thingy." she then grinned.

"That's pretty exciting Ricchan!" Mugi clap her hands in agreement.

"What about that, Ritsu-senpai?" the kouhai tilted her head.

"Well, based on what Mugi told us. It only choses its victim, so this Time Spirit thing is kinda picky. And I'm really curious what does it do."

"If you're curious, then don't drag us into this!" Mio protested.

"Pfft... Come on, it'll be fun."

"Oh, I would just like to remind you guys that the Spirit envelopes the whole island. And base on what the caretakers had said, if you are chosen as its victim you have to..."

They all gulp at once.

"...tell the truth." she then smiled.

"He he." Ritsu then smirked at Mio.

"Arghh!" she then glared at Ritsu.

"Okay! Let's do this tonight! We'll divide ourselves into two groups. To play it fair, we'll decide it through rocks, paper and scissors. Ready?" Ritsu clenched her fist in excitement and so as the others except for Mio.

* * *

Night came and everybody were all prepared.

"Mio-senpai, are you okay?" Azusa asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine Azusa." Mio assured, she then felt a hand on her shoulders.

"Mio, are you sure you'll be okay here alone?" Ritsu's brows furrowed.

"Y-Yes.. Don't worry." Ritsu loosen her grip on her shoulders.

"Okay... See ya later, Mio!"

They all waved a hand on Mio who also waved back. Before Mio could turn her back, she then her Ritsu calling.

"We'll just give you a call if we're coming back!" she then grinned before disappearing into the woods.

.

.

.

After locking all the doors and windows, Mio then rested on the couch of the living room while turning the iPod on.

'Wow, she has so many movies. And they're all the ones I like.' she then blushed, 'She really knows me so well.'

While browsing through the files, she bumped into something she's not familiar with. 'What's this?' she pushed the play button.

"Oh, a photo slideshow. She made this?" she muttered.

While the photos are constantly changing, a narration started.

_"Yo! Ritsu desu! Haha.. As you can see, this is Mio and I when we are still kids." _Mio smiled at Ritsu's voice.

_"When I first met Mio, she's so timid and shy and always alone which left her easily bullied~"_

'She still remembered? That's nice of her.' she then smiled unknowingly.

_"~I promised to her that, I'll be her knight in a shining Armour. And I will protect her everytime...but now, haha... I think I'm the one who needs protecting from the dangerous queens death blows. haha"_

'It's your fault, baka!'

_"Now... Oh! This part here is now on our middle school. I am the one who encourage her to play bass and I'll be on the drums. Yeah, I still remembered the time when her bass 'elizabeth' had her first scratch.. Haha, I can't believe she's crying coz of that!"_

'Oh, you're so dead when you get back!' Mio tightened her grip on the iPod.

_"Now where are we... Ah! Yes, this part is where we are now in highschool. Before the light music club got disbanded, I re-opened it. And there we met Mugi, Yui and a year after, we met Azusa. In which we are named by our club adviser Sawa-chan 'houkago Tea Time'. It's kinda weird name but it fits our daily habits. haha..."_

'That's right.' Mio giggled.

_"We're almost at the end! Haha.. By the way, this part here is where we have a stage play 'Romeo and Juliet'. The class decided that I should play Juliet since Mio is Romeo. Haha, that was an awkward play coz we played the roles that is opposite to our attitude."_

'Yeah... True... But it's still embarrassing!' she then burst into red after remembering the play. She then noticed that she has also many pictures included in the slideshow. Many stolen one's.

_"Oh, this girl right here is my bestfriend, Mio. She's the only girl I've met who's beauty has never been less than perfection... Oh, it's ending. 'til next time, ja!"_

The slideshow ended, and the screen only shows a replay button. Mio is certainly staring at the iPod, blushing like there's no tomorrow.

'A-Am I... Am I that b-beautiful...to her?'

Mio felt herself ready to squeal in no time. But then manages herself to calm down, still her blushes are on the loose.

**...to be continued.**

* * *

yay! told ya it'll be updated fast! xD

please do review! :D**  
**

thanks..

God bless :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters aside from the story.

* * *

Meanwhile in the forest.

"Arghh! We've been walking for like about ten minutes... and there's no sign of that spirit... thingy.." Ritsu complained while brushing away some shrubs along the way.

"Ricchan!" Yui called out enthusiastically which makes the latter into a halt. Ritsu then turned around and cocked an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"I have something in mind."

"Oh yeah? What is it?" she then proceeds walking ahead.

"Do you like Mio-chan?"

With that sudden throw of question, Ritsu stopped and felt like she was hit by a basin on her head. "..."

"Oh, you do Ricchan?" Yui's face glistened with slyness.

This makes Ritsu snapped back to reality, "What?! I haven't confirmed anything yet!" she then blushed with no hesitation.

"...yet? So it means it's a yes then?" Yui added a know-it-all smile. While Ritsu on the other hand tries to find a good excuse.

"Why are you asking me that all of the sudden?" trying to sound as if she was not stage-struck.

"Well, coz when it comes to Mio-chan you're... different." Yui tilted her head in a questioning manner and directs her gaze upward.

"O-Of course! She is my bestfriend, and since I know her so well, I knew what her weaknesses are."

"But you haven't answered my question, Ricchan." she then matched it with a smile.

"Do I really have to?" Ritsu mentally deadpanned. She hopes that the airhead would change her mind, but much to her dismay she received a nod.

Sigh, "Okay..." she inhaled, "I like her... there, satisfied?"

"Nope... is there something you wanted to say?" Yui sheepishly grinned which makes Ritsu rather annoyed.

"...Oh whatever" Ritsu went ahead and followed by Yui who is giggling like an idiot.

* * *

On the other hand.

"M-Mugi-senpai, something is moving behind those bushes." Azusa hides at the back of her senpai for protection.

"Don't worry Azusa-chan, it is probably just an animal." Mugi assured. She then holds Azusa's hands for comfort.

"Like a bear?"

Mugi sweat dropped, "I don't think so Azusa-chan, let's hope not."

The rustling noises behind the bushes began to became louder, Mugi and Azusa holds on to each other for protection. When the thing behind the bushes appeared, both of them squinted their eyes and screamed.

"W-What happened?!"

They then opened their eyes after hearing the familiar voice.

"A-Are you both okay?" Ritsu panicked.

"Oh thank God, it's just the two of you Ricchan, Yui-chan." Mugi sighed out of relief, and so does Azusa.

"Azu-nyan!" Yui jumped directly at Azusa without giving any warning.

"Y-Yui-senpai! Can you please get off of me!" struggling to escape her senpai's grasp.

Ritsu and Mugi just watched them in amusement.

"So..." Ritsu looked at Mugi, "...any luck?"

Mugi just shook her head in dismay. Ritsu sighed.

"Oh shoot! I forgot about Mio!" she snapped her fingers, "I'll go first, okay? See ya!" she waved a hand before disappearing into the forest.

* * *

Mio heard footsteps outside the house which makes her scooted at the couch.

"R-Ritsu, is that you?"

The footsteps still kept walking around.

"I-If you're trying to scare me, i-it won't w-work!" but hell, she is.

She then saw a shadow projected through the window behind the curtains. But before she could scream, the doorbell rang. She hurriedly jumped out of the couch and went straight to the door.

"W-Who's there?"

"It's me, Mio."

She directly opened the door and hugged Ritsu with all her might.

Ritsu was taken aback with Mio's sudden hug, "D-Did something happen?"

Mio tightened her grip on Ritsu's shirt, "Y-You almost scared me to death..." sobbing, Ritsu wrapped her arms around her fragile bestfriend, she then inhaled the sweet scent Mio is giving off.

'Her shampoo smells nice. Being taller than her has my advantage today.' Yes, as you can see, Ritsu did grow up two inches taller than Mio for the last two months.

"I'm sorry for leaving you behind, Mio. I'm really sorry." Ritsu's voice were filled with sincerity which makes Mio's heartbeat race rapidly.

"D-Don't do that again, baka." Mio directly pulled her face away so that Ritsu wouldn't see her face so flushed.

"I won't! Promise!" she then grinned.

"Get in, you might catch a cold."

After locking the door, she then grabs Ritsu's hand and pulled her towards the living room.

"I forgot that we're still at the front door. Hehe" she scratched the back of her head and chuckled.

.

.

.

After Mio served tea, Ritsu took a sip, she then sat beside her and took the iPod.

"Neh, Ritsu?"

"Hnn?" She then glanced at Mio, and sip her tea.

"Since when did you made this?" showing Ritsu a frozen image of her with a play logo on the screen. Ritsu choke on her tea.

"Huh? That? Uhh... I think it was a month ago."

Settling the iPod aside, "But I always borrow your iPod. I hadn't notice it until today."

"Oh, coz it was still on my laptop at those times. I just uploaded it a few days ago."

Ritsu then diverted her gaze away from Mio who is staring at her intently. Before the room became silent, Mio spoke up.

"N-Neh, Ritsu." she settled her tea on the table and fidgets.

"What is it Mio?" she also set her tea.

"A-Am I... b-beautiful?" Mio blushed like hell and looked down out of embarrassment.

Ritsu blinked and blushed, "W-Why are you asking all of a sudden?"

The air became awkward, Ritsu then gathered her courage and faced Mio who also looked at with such a rather Moe face.

"Well, yes. You are."

They both stared at each other like eternity came after Ritsu told her what she sees in reality. Mio blushed and couldn't moved after the amber eyes were bestowed upon her stormy ones.

.

.

"What's that?" Ritsu whispered.

"R-Ritsu?"

"Shh..." she hushed Mio after hearing an unseemly disturbance.

The house became quiet for a few seconds, then they heard the front door opening and footsteps approaching.

"Are those the others?" Mio whispered.

Ritsu take heed of the strides heaviness that's approaching towards the living room.

"I don't think so... come on Mio." she then pulled Mio behind the couch and gestured to stay silent. Ritsu then peeked from behind the couch towards the entrance of the living room.

A man appeared with half of his face covered with black covering.

"Tch... where is that girl?" he whispered, approaching the couch he was then demented with a running steps. He then looked at the direction of the noise, then there, he met Ritsu's face.

"Too slow!" she then kicked the man's stomach and pulled away, watching the man grunt in pain.

"You bitch! I'll kill you!" he then pulled out a pocket knife and dashed towards Ritsu. Mio on the other hand, watched the battle between the good and the evil from behind the couch. Gaping at the sight of her bestfriend.

"I'll see you try." she then ran towards the wall where the man followed her, and took two steps before doing a back flip stunt. The man hits his face on the wall. "Idiot."

After the man regained his balance, he turned around ready to face his opponent. But his luck didn't won, coz Ritsu fist is already inches away from impact.

"...Sayonara" Was the last words the man heard before passing out.

* * *

After seeing Mugi's bodyguards took the culprit away, she immediately ran towards Ritsu and Mio. "Ricchan! Mio-chan! Are you both alright?"

Mugi rushed over as soon as she received Ritsu's message that a burglar is trying to rob in their rest house.

"Yeah..." Ritsu grinned in certainty.

"Wow, I can't believe you did that Ritsu-senpai!" Azusa complimented.

Ritsu then patted Azusa's head, "Adrenaline rush my dear Azusa, adrenaline rush." she then smiled.

"Captain! Great job!" Yui gave a thumbs up and a wink.

"Of course! I'm a captain after all! I should protect our lair." Ritsu then laughed out of her silly remarks.

"I'll make sure that he will be interrogated." Mugi said.

"Thanks Mugi." Ritsu then looked at her bestfriend who is still in a current state of shock, on and after the happenings.

"Uhh... can we go now to our rooms?" Ritsu looked at Mugi and then glanced at Mio.

"Oh sure! Good night, Ricchan! Mio-chan!"

"Good night, Ritsu-senpai, Mio-senpai!"

"Good night, captain! Take care of our Mio-chan!" Yui gave a salute.

Ritsu then pulled Mio towards their room after bidding good night.

* * *

Back in their room, Ritsu settled Mio on their bed. Still stiff.

"Mio?" she whispered on her ears, but still no response, "Barnacles…"

"Kyaah!" Mio automatically hit Ritsu's head.

"Ow… well, at least you came back." She rubbed the part of her head where the impact resides.

"I-I'm sorry Ritsu!"

'Tsundere…' she then smirked, "It's okay.. so, are you now alright?" sitting beside Mio.

"Yes…" she looked down, "Uhmm, neh Ritsu? I didn't know that you did karate."

Shot, "W-What are you talking about? That was just adrenaline rush, geez…" she looked away avoiding Mio's gaze.

"I know you're lying, just tell me already!" she grabbed Ritsu's shirt who is attempting to escape.

Ritsu sighed in defeat, "alright, alright… yeah, I know how martial arts. I'm a black belter in karate, and I'm on my second dan."

"Why haven't you told me?"

"Well, it's not really that important… and" she holds Mio hands which is currently gripping her shirt and pulled Mio. Mio again froze in their position, eyes wide, "As your knight in a shining armor, I should be prepared just to protect my princess."

Mio is now holding herself not to squeal out of joy. So she just clenched her fist to divert her excitement.

"…and I don't know if I could ever forgive myself if something is going to happen to you."

'Ritsu… stop it please! I can't control myself any longer if you keep that up!' she blushed like hell.

"…I would have to die first before they get to my princess." Ritsu then pulled herself away from Mio who almost lost herself, and gave Mio a grin.

Mio's heart went into a race, 'Just in time! Gosh…'

"Let's go to sleep…" Ritsu yawned, "…I'm tired."

Mio then smiled, "…yeah, we should."

…**to be continued.**

* * *

I'm sorry for the late update!

...was this part full of fluff? haha :)

anyways...

believe me or not... I can't make any chap. because of my thesis...

gaah! it's really tailing on me now... *sigh*

but really, I'll try my best to update.. maybe not fast.. :(

...that's for being a graduating student. *shot*

review! thank you! :)

God bless.. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not any characters aside from the story.

* * *

Morning came when a certain raven haired lassie woke up. Her eyes went wide and gasped as to the current position they're having.

'Oh my God! Is this really happening?' Mio's face went from pinkish white to beet red, 'Ritsu?! Are you doing this on purpose?'

Wanna know what's happening? It's just that, Ritsu's forehead is intact with her forehead while the brunette is unconsciously hugging her like a pillow. Mio's breath became labor due to scarcity of oxygen.

'God, please don't make me lose my best friend!' she kept struggling from her hugger's grasp who didn't even moved for a bit. 'Oh no? How can I escape?' an idea popped out from her clever mind, 'Sorry for this Ritsu.'

"Aaaahh!" she screamed, Ritsu fell out bed in response.

"W-What happened Mio? Are you okay?" Ritsu asked out of her dazed mind that exploded because of Mio's ear piercing scream.

"N-Nothing… I just saw a spider near the bed." That's right, that's the best way to make an escape. Lie.

Ritsu stood up and sat beside Mio while stretching, "Man, I thought it was something else." She then faced Mio who looked so innocent and hard to resist. 'Why are you so Moe, huh?' she mentally asked, "…that's some way of waking me up." She smirked and earned a blush from the recipient.

Ritsu stretched out her hands to Mio, "Neh, define the temperature of my hand." Mio holds her hand and makes an observation.

"A bit cold." She then let's go. Without heed of warning, Ritsu dove right into Mio's forehead and stare directly into her eyes.

Mio's face emits nice shades of red after their foreheads made contact. "Wha-What are you doing Ritsu?!" She then gained an adoring smile from the initiator.

"I just noticed your face became red, I supposed you're sick. Well, since you're not hot, I guess you're alright." Ritsu pulled away making the latter breath.

"H-Hot?!" Mio's blushes exaggerated much further.

"Yeah, your temperature… Well, if you're thinking about your body~" Ritsu cast her gaze from Mio's tantalizing face to her tempting neck. She gulped in nerviness, she haven't notice until now how her best friend had change and blossomed into a beautiful lady. She continued to drop her stare towards Mio's chest in which her cleavage was quite exposed due to an open button.

Mio, on the other hand, almost melted because of Ritsu's unexpected exploit. 'STOP OGLING AT ME!' She can't help but to blush even more. Mio instinctively covered her chest with her left arm and hit Ritsu's head with her other free hand.

"~Ow! What was that for?" Ritsu aided her head and pout. Mio abruptly stood up and huffs away, "Baka! …I'm taking a bath first."

Ritsu stood up and bowed like a butler, "Do as you wish, Milady."

"Aargh! Stop that, baka!" she then continues to make her way towards the bathroom.

Ritsu smirked out of amusement.

* * *

Another day, the sun is booming for those who want to stay underneath it. They all planned to play at the beach, since they haven't done any fun during their stay~ complained by the one and only Tainaka Ritsu, supported by the airhead.

.

.

.

At the beach, Yui built a sand castle and is frequently washed off by the waves.

"No~ah… not again." Yui pouted.

"What are you a kid, senpai?" Azusa deadpanned while setting the pale beside her senpai who is busy constructing another sand castle.

"Mou… Azu-nyan, help me~!"

Azusa was then tackled by her senpai, and both of them rolled on the sand.

"Yui-senpai! Get off of me please!"

"Not until you'll help me build one~!"

"No way!"

When Azusa escape, she then hurriedly ran away from Yui.

"I'm not letting you go, Azu-nyan~!" Yui chased Azusa.

Meanwhile, Ritsu sat under the beach umbrella and watched Yui chased the poor junior. Mugi move towards and sat beside her.

"Ricchan, is there something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh.. nothing Mugi." She gave a subtle smile before looking back at the chasing duo.

"Hmm.. it's not usual to see you brooding and not playing around. You usually take the lead when it comes to that, not to mention you're the one who insisted to have a break from practicing."

Ritsu fidgets after Mugi released all her data gathered by just observing.

"W-Well…"

"Is there any problem Ricchan? Would you like to share it with me?" Mugi gave an assured smile and received a response from the latter.

"There is nothing really wrong… I'm just thinking about something…"

Ritsu didn't notice that Mugi watched her gaze the entire time. The blonde silently giggled.

"…or maybe someone?"

~shot~ Ritsu gulped nervously and a blush slowly crept on her cheeks.

"You really are thinking of someone! Who is it?" Mugi exclaimed out of excitement.

"W-What?! N-No one in particular~!" she then looked away to avoid additional queries from her enthusiastic acquaintance.

"As much as I want to believe, your face says the other way around Ricchan." Mugi smiled. A very big smile which Ritsu finds it a little bit creepy.

"Is it Mio-chan you're thinking of?"

"…"

"There's nothing wrong about it Ricchan, Mio-chan likes you too…"

"Yeah… as a best friend." She sighed, "I don't want to let my hopes up."

The ojou-sama puts her hand on Ritsu's shoulder, "Ricchan, Mio-chan is not like what you think. If ever she can't reciprocate your feelings, it doesn't mean that your friendship will change." Ritsu glanced and finds her smiling.

"But still, I will not let my hopes up."

"Since when Ricchan?"

"Since when, what?"

"Since when you've discover your feelings for Mio-chan?"

"Two weeks ago? …not sure." She shrugged.

"I see."

"You won't tell her, right~?" Ritsu furrowed her eyebrows hoping she would get a positive answer.

"Don't worry Ricchan, I won't." a smile reassured the blonde's words, Ritsu sighed in relief.

"Thanks.."

After Ritsu received a giggle, she then joined the hilarity.

From afar, both didn't notice that a certain someone was keeping an eye on them.

'Does she like Mugi? How could sh—' she stopped after realizing what she was about to say, 'W-Wait! Am I jealous? N-No, I'm not~!' she shook her head and tightens her grip on the camera. '…I shouldn't be… I have no rights, right?' she asked herself hoping to find an answer to her baffling mind. 'I want to tell it to her soon. B-But, what if she'll hate me?!' her eyes widen with fear, 'How can I ever face her if that will happen?!'

Mio got fired up because of her questions. 'God, please don't let Ritsu hate me…' she heave a sigh then continued to watch the sun setting.

* * *

Their fun ended when the sun sets, and eventually went back to the rest house.

"Wooh! That was fun! I'm tired." Yui call out while slumping herself on the couch.

Azusa deadpanned, 'Coz you played too much.'

"You enjoy yourself also Azu-nyan~! " tackling the unarmed girl.

"W-What are you Yui-senpai? A mind reader?! …please get off of me~!"

"My, my…" Mugi smiled watching the two; she then sat on the one-person couch.

Mio walked out of the terrace that is connected to the garden. She kept thinking of how to confess to Ritsu without their friendship getting jeopardize. Reaching the swing that is attached to the branch of the tree, she grabs a hold on the rope and tightens her grip due to mixed emotions welding up inside her. A sigh escape her lips.

"Mio?"

" Eekk~!" she instinctively jumped away and turned around to see the person.

"Whoa~? I'm sorry for startling you Mio." She directly retrieved her hands.

"Oh, it's just you Ritsu." Mio relaxed after knowing it was only her bestfriend. Not for long, Mio felt Ritsu's hands on hers and pulled her towards the swing.

Her blush came up because of the intimate contact. "R-Ritsu?"

"Take a seat, let's talk."

While Mio took the swing, Ritsu sat on the grass across her.

"Do you have any problems Mio?"

Ritsu's stare is digging inside her eyes, Mio could only look away and blush. "No, nothing."

"I know you're lying. So, tell me what's wrong?" Ritsu insisted, still staring at the latter. "Is this about the training camp?"

"N-No…"

"…is this one of the persons you knew?"

"…"

"…is this about me?"

'Yes.' Mio mentally answered, she doesn't want Ritsu to notice and hate her because of her feelings.

"So it is." Ritsu sighed, "Look, I'm sorry for whatever I have done to you~! I'm really sorry!" Ritsu pouted.

"Y-You did nothing wrong Ritsu. I'm sorry for making you worry." She then added a restrained smile hoping that it would ease the brunette.

"No, really. Did I do something wrong? Don't blame yourself for it."

"I told you there's nothing wrong okay? It's about me." She looked away to avoid any accidental info that may burst out from her mouth.

Ritsu looked at her with a curious look, "There's nothing wrong with you."

"Yes, there is."

"You look perfect enough for me."

'~for her?' Ritsu's compliment makes Mio's blush inflated even more.

"N-Neh, Ritsu… I-I need to tell you something." She looked down at her hands and fidgets.

"What is it then? You can tell me anything~!" grinning like an idiot, Mio got pressure much more.

'I can't take it any longer! Here it goes.' "R-Ritsu, I-I…I-I-I…" the latter cocked an eyebrow due to Mio's stuttering. "…forgot~!" she exclaimed while her blushes exaggerated.

Ritsu comically flinch and sweat dropped. "You've got to be kidding me?"

Before Mio could even muster a reply, a strong wind came. She immediately holds her hair and closed her eyes.

"Hey, we better go inside. You might get sick, come on." Ritsu dragged Mio towards the house.

'I think I don't have the courage to tell you Ritsu.' She cast her gaze towards the ground and inhales deeply.

"Hey, Mio. Don't' over think about it. Or else your beauty will wear out." Ritsu chuckled.

"S-Shut up, baka~!"

Mio only received a faint chuckle from her. '~baka'

…**to be continued.**

* * *

yeah.. another chapter done.. :)

thanks for reading though.. :D

arigatou~! :D

God bless..


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about the late late update… hehe

I did try my best to have time… :)

Thanks for following my stories though… *sigh*

I'm tired… with all the work… hehe (^_^)v

Okay! Now, quit all these theatric acts and let's go on with the story~! :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters aside from the story.

* * *

They're all seated in the living room after having dinner. As usual, tea is served.

"It's raining cats and dogs." Their junior spoke up, currently eying the window that were soaked.

"It'll stop soon… don't worry Azusa-chan." Mugi smiled after taking a glance at the window.

When a lightning striked, it was then followed by a large roar of thunder.

"Kyaaah!"

-THUD-

They all look at the source of the object that fell. Scratch that… humans that fell. Mio is all over Ritsu who groaned in pain.

"Are you alright Mio?" Ritsu asked while trying to propped herself and Mio with one elbow.

"Are you two alright?" Mugi asked, her eyebrows furrowed out of worry.

"I'm alright…" Ritsu then manage to push Mio up in a sitting position, "…but I don't think Mio is."

Hearing silence, she then looked at the others and got confused with their reaction.

"W-What is it? Is there something wrong?" not moving on their current position, and still didn't get a response. "You're all creeping me out…" she sighed, when Mugi spoke.

"T-There's nothing w-wrong Ricchan…" she looked kinda flustered.

"Y-Yes~!" Azusa randomly answered without eying her senpai who sat on the ground.

"But, Ricchan?" Yui spoke timidly, "…You should probably…" she looked like a tomato while making some words that are coherent enough to be spoken.

"What?" She raised an eyebrow.

"…looked at your…" Yui went much redder than before.

"…hand." Mugi continued while diverting her eyes away, still flustered.

Baffled by her band mates, she then complied what they had said.

'God forgive me!' Ritsu thought as she had her eyes wide and beet red face while retrieving back her hand from Mio's chest. Nice landing for a feisty hand.

Mio didn't utter any words, she's too shock by what had happened.

"I-I-I-I'm soooo s-sorry Mio!" the latter stuttered like there's no tomorrow, she then managed to get Mio off of her and both of them stood up without Mio saying anything. "Really Mio! I swear! I d-didn't mean it!"

Mio got her senses back; she had her blushes intact even after what had happened.

"Baka!" she hit Ritsu's head with too much force that makes the girl fall onto her butt, "B-Be careful next time!" she then bolted towards their room out of embarrassment, without knowing that Ritsu followed her in a hurry.

"Mio, wait up!"

As the two were out of sight, the trios still left standing with awe.

Their kouhai broke the silence, "Are they already…."

"I don't think so, Azusa-chan." Mugi gave a knowing smile while motioning herself to leave the room.

"But they'll soon be~!" the airhead continued plastering a smug grin on her face.

* * *

"Oy, Mio! Come on?" Ritsu whined while following the practically annoyed Mio who's completely ignoring her, "I really didn't mean to!" Still ignored, she sat defeated on their bed. "What do I need to do just for you to forgive me?"

Mio stopped on her way to the bathroom and glanced at Ritsu with a raised eyebrow, "You'll do anything I say?"

Ritsu jumped out of the bed in excitement, "YES! Anything!"

"I'll think about it later… I'll take a bath first."

"Hai~!" Ritsu saluted while plastering a grin on her face.

.

.

.

Fifteen minutes later, Mio dried her hair with a towel and all of a sudden she noticed something. 'Huh? Is that…a guitar tune?' she then hurriedly dried herself and put on her nightgown and quickly got out. And what do you know? Surprise…surprise…

"Yo, Mio!" Ritsu called out while holding an acoustic guitar, "I see you're done… so what do you want me to do?"

Mio's jaw felt like it was about to dropped, 'Am I seeing things? Ritsu? Playing a guitar? That's ridiculous?! She doesn't even like instruments involving finger movements!' she then moved closer while seeing Ritsu settling the guitar aside.

"Since when did you…."

"Took a bath? Well, I took one at Yui's room."

"Uhh, no.. not that… but that…" Mio pointed at the guitar.

"Oh…uhh… A few days after I entered karate class." She chuckled lightly while scratching the back of her head. "Uhmm… so what so you want me to do?"

"Well… how about singing me a song?" Mio smiled.

"B-But… I'm not really good at it… in fact…"

"…then I won't forgive you." Mio stood up, ready to leave when a rough hands grab hers making her into a halt. She then blushed with unexpected contact.

"I'll play! I'll play!"

Mio smiled secretly.

.

.

.

As Ritsu was positioned across Mio on their bed, she cleared her throat out of nervousness.

"Pardon my crappy playing." She rolled her eyes making Mio giggled.

Ritsu started to pluck the strings one by one like a pro, Mio's jaw was about to dropped but manages to get a hold of them.

'I didn't know she knows how to play a tab?'

Mio kept staring at Ritsu who looked like it wasn't hard for her, 'This song is familiar…' then there, Ritsu started singing.

_~it's amazing how you can speak right to my heart_

_Without saying a word, you can light up the dark~_

Mio blushed again, but still continued to watch her bestfriend's little performance.

_~try as I may I could never explain_

_What I hear when you don't say a thing~_

Ritsu still kept plucking steady and looked directly into Mio eyes. She then gave her a smile, the sweetest smile Mio had ever seen.

_~the smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes saying, you'll never leave me~_

Mio's blush became much redder after Ritsu diverted her gaze towards the finger board.

'Oh my God? What is happening to me! Is there a blush control medicine? I really need one so bad…'

_~the touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall_

_You say it best, when you say nothing at all~_

.

.

.

"Oy Mio?" Ritsu shook Mio's shoulder who stares off to space.

"Huh—what?"

"With that reaction of yours proves that I suck at playing." Ritsu raised an eyebrow while eying a flustered Mio.

"N-No, you're not!" Mio flinched. "A-Actually, you're pretty good!"

"Well, I really don't think so… hmm…" Ritsu shrugged her shoulders, "…well, thanks for the compliment though." She then flashed her victorious grin which makes Mio blush. "Am I forgiven?"

"No…" Mio rolled her eyes and hang her tongue playfully.

"Wha—? That's so mean!" Mio giggled at Ritsu's remark.

"After the last song…"

Ritsu's eyebrow furrowed while pouting at Mio's request. After a moment of intent staring contest, Ritsu sighed and made Mio smile in success.

"Here it goes…" Ritsu mumbled. She then started to do the similar technique to make music. Right, music.

_~I know there's something in the wake of your smile_

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah…_

_You've build the love, with that love falls apart_

_A little piece of heaven turns to dust_

_Listen to your heart…~_

'Ritsu's voice is very soothing…' Mio closed her eyes slowly enjoying the song.

.

.

.

"Mio?" Ritsu tap Mio's shoulder lightly, receiving no response she sighed. 'She's fast asleep…' smiling at the latter's cute sleeping face, not even noticing herself that she's staring at Mio for a few minutes. "What am I doing?" she whispered, taking note that she hasn't yet taken a bath. Ritsu settled the guitar and proceeds to the bathroom.

* * *

Another morning came when a certain raven haired lassie woke up. Her eyes went wide and gasped as to the current position they're having.

'Oh my God! Not again!' Mio's face automatically exploded in red. 'Is this on purpose?!' she mentally interrogate herself while sweating hard with their foreheads intact. 'H-How can I get out? She's hugging me?' Mio tries to wiggle herself out but no avail. 'No choice…'

"Aaaahh!" the latter screamed which makes the sleeping beauty fall onto the ground. Heh, sleeping beauty.

"W-What happened Mio? Are you okay?" Ritsu asked while still in a faze mode, she manage herself to stand up and sit on the bed.

"Nothing, I just saw a spi—" 'Wait a sec? it felt like it happened before.'

"Spi…?" Ritsu trailed off, eying Mio with curiousity.

"…s-spider… near the bed."

"Man, I thought it was something else." She stood up and faced Mio, "That's some way of waking me up." Ritsu smirked; she then stretched her hand out to Mio. "Neh, define the temperature of my hand."

"A bit cold." 'It's like a deja v—' her thoughts were cut off due to Ritsu's abrupt deed. Foreheads intact.

As usual, Mio's face reacted more than her body. "Wha-What are you doing Ritsu?!" she then gained a coyly smirk from the initiator.

"I just noticed your face became red, I supposed you're sick. Well, since you're not hot, I guess you're alright." Ritsu pulled away making Mio some room to breathe.

"What? Hot?!"

"Yeah, your temperature… well, if you're thinking about your body~" Ritsu's gaze diverted south and finds treasure, consisting of a valley formation. With that, Mio's blushes never left, they even multiplied.

'STOP STARING AT ME BAKA!' she then immediately covered her exposed cleavage with one of her arms while the other free hand smack Ritsu on the head.

"~Ow! What was that for?"

"Baka! …I'm taking a bath first."

Ritsu stood up and bowed, "Do as you wish, milady."

"Quit it!" slamming the door behind her.

* * *

After going to the beach, as a token of hard work from practice, they all gathered in the living room.

"Wooh! That was fun! I'm tired." Yui slumped herself lazily on the couch. "You enjoyed yourself also, Azu-nyan~!" tackling their kouhai to the ground.

"W-What are you Yui-senpai? A mind reader?! …please get off of me~!"

"My, my…" Mugi watched the live entertainment in front of her.

Nobody noticed Mio who got out to the terrace. As she reached the garden, she then sighed.

"Mio?"

"Eekk~!" Mio yelp and automatically turned around.

"Whoa~? I'm sorry for startling you Mio." Ritsu retrieved her hands.

"Oh, it's just you Ritsu." She said while diverting her gaze away. It didn't took a second as she felt a warm hand over hers and started to pull her towards the swing.

"Take a seat, let's talk." As the latter sat down, Ritsu asked, "Do you have any problems Mio?"

Mio looked away before answering, "No, nothing."

"I know you're lying. So, tell me what's wrong?" Ritsu insisted, "Is this about the training camp?"

"N-No."

"…is this one of the persons you knew?"

"…" 'This scene is familiar.'

"…is this about me?"

'Who else?' of course she wouldn't say that out loud.

"So it is." Ritsu sighed, "Look, I'm sorry for whatever I have done to~! I'm really sorry!"

"You did nothing wrong Ritsu. I'm sorry for making you worry." 'Yes, you did. You made me fall for you!'

"No, really. Did I do something wrong? Don't blame yourself for it."

Mio rolled her eyes, "I told you there's nothing wrong, okay? It's about me." She looked away.

"There's nothing wrong with you."

"Yes, there is."

Still Ritsu is ogling at her, "You look perfect enough for me."

'~for her?' she blushed for the hundredth times. 'I can't take it!'

"N-Neh, Ritsu… I-I need to tell you something." Mio looked down at the grass to avoid any distracting moment due to a pair of amber eyes.

"What is it then?"

"Ritsu I…I…I…" Mio stuttered so bad that she can't even form the words she needed to say. It became worse when Ritsu stared at her with a cocked eyebrow. "I need help in writing a new song!" she exclaimed.

Ritsu flinch and sweat dropped, "You've got to be kidding me?"

Before Mio could respond, a strong wind came.

"Hey, we better go inside. You might get sick, come on." Ritsu grabbed Mio's hand and dragged her towards the house.

'I can't say it… I really can't…' Mio sighed.

"Hey, Mio. Don't over think about it. Or else your beauty will wear out." Ritsu chuckled.

"Shut up, Baka!"

She only then received a faint chuckle and let the latter pulled her towards their destination. 'Baka…'

…**to be continued.**

* * *

Sorry about this… hehe

I take back what I said before that this will be updated fast… hahaha

I haven't thought about the future… HAHAHA that I get loads of work… hehe :D

Thanks following my stories… :)

**God bless ü**


End file.
